


i aim to be lionhearted

by silverette666



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverette666/pseuds/silverette666
Summary: Mark gets hit by a football. Yukhei, the culprit, comes to check on him.





	i aim to be lionhearted

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello annyeong this was inspired by *inhales* a callmekevin video. an scp containtment breach roleplay video by call me kevin. yep

"Mark, watch out!" comes Donghyuck's voice, shrill and way too close to his ear, but the damage is already done. 

Two seconds later, Mark's laying down on his back, hand clutching the side of his head, eyes screwed shut against the pounding in his skull; a groan leaves his lips when he can't immediately open them to see what happened. The hand that he rubs around what's definitely going to bruise and become a bump doesn't seem to be wet, so at least he's not bleeding, but that does little to calm him. It doesn't leave out the possibility of getting a concussion.

The dying grass around him rustles when more people approach. Mark still hasn't opened his eyes, but he thinks there's at least four other bodies crowding around him now, excluding Donghyuck and Renjun. He's not sure he wants to look, just in case he's wrong and his head really is messed up.

"Shit, is he okay?" and that's a voice he's never wanted to hear when he's maybe this close to passing out, sprawled on the stadium ground unattractively. He can feel Donghyuck's shoe poking him in the ribs, maybe to make sure he's not dead yet, most likely just to annoy him. Yukhei's shadow falls over him as the boy leans down to inspect Mark's face, pulling on his wrist to try and get a look at his head. 

He hisses when insistent fingers manage to worm their way around the tender zone that's pulsing in time with his heartbeat. Mark exhales sharply while leaning away, finally snapping his gaze to the worried boy crouching next to him.

Yukhei breathes out unsteadily, the wrinkles in his forehead smoothing out. "Man, that really scared me," he says, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. Mark stares unseeingly at the same point, just to the left of Yukhei's nose, not really following his actions. This makes Yukhei frown, prompting him to wave his hand around. 

"Mark? Can you see me?" 

And Mark must've been hit harder than he thought, because he blinks once, twice, reaches up to rub at his face and says "dude, I'm seeing triple. I'm really lucky that you're, like, handsome, though." 

The last thing he's aware of before he passes out is Donghyuck's laugh, loud and screeching, strangely reminiscent of Chenle's, still way too close to his ear.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me on [tumblr](http://maccready-s.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/deaconkink) | [commission info](http://maccready-s.tumblr.com/post/160994683913/commissions-info)


End file.
